A displayed web page, e.g. as accessed by an Internet browser, typically includes objects in addition to informative content of interest. Such additional objects may include, for example, screen controls (e.g. buttons), menus, links to other pages or sites, and advertising.
A user or application may wish to create a printed hardcopy of content of the page.